


Up From the Sea

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Elven History and Lore, Fighting the Darkness (Tolkien), Gen, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Before ever the Moon or Sun rose, Fëanor and his people fought against the forces of Morgoth. A song from the point of view of Cirdan's Falathrim.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Up From the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/gifts).



> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Runa for encouragement & sanity-checking. Especial thanks to Bunn for her Return to Aman series, one of which scenes points out that Fëanor and his people arrived in Beleriand just in time to keep Cirdan and his people from being overwhelmed by Morgoth. This is not that song (it is much too short, for one thing), but it honors that material.
> 
> Originally written for Fan Flashworks, Amnesty 44, "seven" and the FFworks anniversary bingo prompt "history". Posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1955103.html)

* * *

Up from the sea in the starlight  
Fell 'gainst the Shadow and foe  
Fëanor drove back the darkness  
With his sons, standing fast, wreaking woe

Up from the sea in the starlight,  
Wielding keen swords wrought of steel  
Fëanor harried the horrors  
And his sons at his back death did deal

Up from the sea in the starlight  
Wroth against shadow and flame  
Fëanor fierce fought the Dark One  
And his sons, steely-eyed, did the same

Up from the sea in the starlight  
The plight of Endor in their hearts  
Fëanor lifted the leaguer  
With his sons blazing bright with their arts

Up from the sea in the starlight  
Out from West to the shore  
Seven bright sons and a grandson  
And first 'gainst the foe: Fëanor  


* * *


End file.
